Our Life Together
by Boba Fetts Secret Stash
Summary: Pokeshipping Takes place after the story i remember you Ash and Misty move to pallet Rated M for possible lemons
1. The Journey Home

Our Life Together

Chapter One: The Journey Home

Here we begin our journey as our heroes Ash and Misty old friends and new lovers walk hand in hand from Cerulean city towards Pallet town.

Ash and Misty had been walking for a little over an our now, both of them surprised that they weren't getting lost because they weren't even looking at the path, they where to busy gazing into each other's eyes not a word had been spoken between them since they started their trek towards home when suddenly Ash stopped in the middle of the road.

Misty, used to walking almost stumbled off her feet but kept her balance.

"Ha ha." Ash chuckled at her momentary clumsiness.

"Ash what's the big idea why'd you stop." Misty asked

"I've got an idea." Ash said.

"We should have Brock join us then; it'll be just like old times." Ash said excitedly

"Oh I don't know if it'll ever be _just _like old times." Misty said matter of factly as she put her hand on Ashes cheek, turned his head towards hers and closed the distance between them with a deep kiss.

"You think we should tell him about us?" Ash asked breaking the kiss but keeping Misty's hand tightly gripped next to his chest.

"I don't know; let's see how long it takes him to figure it out." Misty exclaimed

"Ha ha." Ash chuckled

"No matter how much things change its still always fun to mess with Brock." Misty said as they started down the path again still hand in hand.

"But before that we might want to call and tell him we're coming." Ash said resuming his walk.

"Ok fair enough." Misty responded reaching for her phone but not finding it.

"Hey where is my- Oh I threw it in a pond didn't I." Misty said regretting her bold action earlier.

"Ha Ha" Ash laughed in response.

"I'll order you a new one off Pokébay (sorry I thought of that and I had to put that in there.) when we get to Pallet but you can use mine for now."Ash said as he offered her his phone

Misty took the phone her boyfriend offered and turned it on to see a screensaver of herself in a pink two piece posing on a beach.

"Oh my god Ash." Misty said slightly annoyed

"Hey don't blame me I missed you, and it was nice having a beautiful girl to look at during my travels." Ash said as he started to hug her from behind. "I don't mind, if my old phone hadn't drowned you'd see a picture of you." Misty said as she dialed the number on the phone (in my story the cell phones aren't video phones so Brock can't see Ash hugging Misty that would be awkward.)

"Ssh." misty shushed as the phone rang

"Hey Ash what's up." Said Brocks voice at the other end of the line

"Actually it's me Misty I'm using Ash's phone." Misty corrected glad to hear the voice of her other best friend over the line.

"Oh my bad well what's up Misty?" Brock asked

"Well it's been shitty up until just recently." she said as she looked dreamily at Ash who was now standing in front of her swaying her free hand back and forth with one of his own

"But I don't have time to explain now. We were wondering if you'd like to go to Pallet with us for a little while."

"Definitely." Brock answered excitedly. "I'd love to see you two again, where are you now?"Brock asked excited for his friends' arrival.

"We're about halfway from Cerulean City." Misty stated

"Well I'll be ready by the time you get here see you." Brock said as he hung up

"Alright Ash lets go Brock will be waiting for us." Misty told Ash as he nodded took his hand in hers and walked towards Pewter city.

"Hey Ash?" Misty said giving back his phone

"Yes Misty." Ash responded

"If Brock's coming to pallet town with us he'll take the guest room in your house."

"Where am I gonna sleep?" She asked coyly already knowing the obvious answer to her question.

"I don't know." Ash answered playing along with Misty's game

"I guess you'll have to sleep with me." He said as they both blushed as they thought back to the night before a night that will probably remain the happiest of their lives.

Misty and Ash arrived in Pewter city half an hour from the phone call.

Ash walked up to the front door. Misty felt naked without the already familiar sensation of Ash holding her hand.

"Knock." "Knock." "Knock." Ash knocked and they waited for Brock to answer.

They didn't have to wait long because he answered the door within ten seconds

"FINALLY." Brock said as he looked at the two.

"Brock what are you talking about." Misty asked the fellow gym leader

"Oh come on." Brock mocked

"You two are finally together."

"Ha Ha very funny Brock." Misty said

"Come on that would never happen."Ash added trying to fool his friend

"All the proof I need you two are giving me." Brock stated.

"How so?" Asked the red head wondering where her tanned friend was going with this.

"Easy, normally when someone says that you two may be in a relationship you run about ten feet from each other and start arguing and yelling at each other, here you just brushed it off, and you two are standing exactly three point two inches closer two each other indicating that you don't want to be separated also your palms are slightly sweatier than usual because of extended hand holding and you have dirt scuffed up on your shoes showing that you where too busy looking in two each other's eyes while walking to look where you were going causing you to bump and trip over things in the path , it also took you around seven minutes longer to get to my house from the spot you where at when you called me which means you where slowed down by frequent kisses, tripping, and being slowed down by holding hands and-BLAAAAAAAM

Brock was cut off when the brunt of a mallet struck his dome

"Alright you caught us shutup."Misty commanded jokingly laying down her Mallot and Pulling Ash into a very very passionate kiss.

When they disconnected they looked down to see a very dumfounded Brock

"Well can we go now?" She asked talking Ash's hand in hers

"Yes ma'am." Brock said as he got up and walked with them not wanting another taste of Misty's mallet.

End of chapter 1


	2. Return to Viridian city

A/N: **Before I start I would like to thank you for reading personally it really means a lot that I'm getting such positive feedback but this chapter is going to be my last for a couple of days because me and my friend are going to watch all three seasons of avatar the last airbender but when the third chapter is up which will probably be on Wednesday I will try to schedule myself to a chapter a day and before you know it I'll have the entire life of these two written out for you two read **

**Also I am planning to write two or three stories that will tie in to Our Life Together **

**Which will include a story on sapphirepearlshipping (did you notice the mention of this pairing in I remember you.) and LilacShipping THE MOST UNUSED SHIP THERE IS ONLY one story about this great ship it's ridiculous but whatever this update is gonna be longer than the story itself **

**SO ON WITH THE SHOW **

Chapter 2: Return to Viridian city

We join our heroes as they enter Viridian city after getting Brock from Pewter they've got the old band back together.

"Ahh man the suns about to set I was hoping we'd be in pallet by nightfall ". Brock complained as they entered Viridian

"Well I guess that means were staying here for the night, but what do you expect we had to get through Viridian forest and you don't get very far with Misty screaming every three steps." Ash said who had hardly let go of Misty's hand from Cerulean.

"It wasn't that bad I had you to hold whenever I got scared." Misty responded as she was about to close the gap between hers and Ash's faces

"Aahh, isn't this a touching and heartwarming moment it almost makes you forget were stranded for a night." Brock said mockingly deliberately trying to ruin the moment but was met by a finger from Misty

"Well it's not that big of a deal we can just stay at the-

THE POKE'MON CENTER." Brock yelled excitedly as he interrupted the Pokémon master with hearts in his eyes

"I HAD ALMOST FORGOTTEN, NURSE JOY HERE I COME." Brock yelled happily as he ran down the street towards the Pokémon center.

"Aah that boy will never learn" Misty said She walked towards the Pokémon center hand in hand with Ash

Misty and Ash arrived at the Pokémon center and Misty let go of Ashes hand

"Misty why'd you let go of my hand?" Misty asked his girlfriend

"Wait I wanna try something, I wanna see if Brock is right and everybody can already notice we're a couple."

"Why do you want to hide it are you embarrassed by me?" Ash said with a fake pouty face

"Ha ha I just wanna see if people can immediately tell the difference." Misty explained

"Ok." Ash agreed

They both walked in separately to see Brock already harassing Nurse Joy with his complements of love

"So what are we gonna do I pallet, I mean why do you want everybody there." She asked Ash while waiting for Brock to stop bothering Joy so they could get there rooms

"The Gym will be open in two weeks, so there will be a grand opening with all our friends there and after that we will be able to start Our Life Together." Ash explained as he said this she rubbed her hand with his staring deeply into his eyes getting lost in beautiful brown swirls the same was for Ash accept with blue.

"Hey Misty?" Ash asked

"Yes Ash." She responded not completely broken away from her trance

"We should call Dawn and May and invite them to pallet for the grand opening."

"Ok do you know what Pokémon center they're at?"she asked her boyfriend

"They're not in a center they're in a hotel they never did like these places."

Ash picked up the phone and dialed the number within a minute he saw the faces of his two female friends

"Hey guys." Ash and Misty both said to their friends

"Hey you two" Dawn said

"Wassup" May followed

May and Dawn looked at Ash and Misty then to each other then back to Ash and Misty

"Damn it." Dawn said

"Hah I knew I'd win." May responded to the blue haired girl

"What are you two talking about?" Misty asked

"I bet that when Ash found you, you guys would hook up that day and Dawn bet it would take a whole week." The brown haired girl explained

Ash and Misty where completely dumbfounded by this answer

"God, how does everybody just know this, we weren't even holding hands." Ash said still shocked

"Alright Dawn pay up." May demanded

"I don't have any money; I guess I'll have to pay you back some other way." Dawn said seductively as she leaned forward about to close the distance between their lips

"Mhmm attention planet Lesbos." Ash said interrupting them

"Sorry" they both said pulling away blushing

"We get carried away sometimes." exclaimed Dawn

"Anyway why did you call us?" May asked

"We wanted to see if you guys would come to pallet for the opening of my gym." Ash explained

"Of course." They both answered

"Ash sorry to be rude, but I can't get into details now I've got _better things to do_." May said half to Ash half to Dawn.

Dawn blushing at this

"Alright Dawn you know the wager." May said to Dawn while pulling out a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs before shutting the phone off.

"Those two cannot keep their hands off each other." Ash stated

"Cmon lets go get Brock before he gets in trouble."

To late

The whole time they were on the phone Brock was talking to Nurse Joy

Nurse Joy looked visibly annoyed now and was looking for a way out she saw one, as her Officer Jenny walked in

She mouthed the words 'HELP ME' to her, so Officer Jenny walked up to her girlfriend and embraced her in the most deep tongue kiss possible and Brock promptly fainted.

Ash and Misty walked up to the counter, silently deciding not to mention what they had seen.

"You see Joy I told they would end up together." Jenny said to her girlfriend before a word could be spoken from either Ash or Misty.

"How does suddenly everybody know this its getting irritating." Ash said surprised at everybody knowing about his relationship.

"Could we have two rooms please?" Misty asked.

"We'll be sure to point him towards his room when he wakes up." Jenny said pointing towards the still out cold Brock.

Misty took her room key and dragged Ash down the hall giggling.

"Young Love." Joy said.

"Brings back memories doesn't it." Jenny responded before kissing her girlfriend again.

Ash woke up still exhausted from him and Misty's love making but wanted to do something special for his girlfriend.

He looked at the clock.

2:48 a.m.

He got up stayed in his pajamas and picked Misty up bridal style she stirred.

"Ash what are you doing?" she asked groggily.

"I'm taking you somewhere special, please try and go back to sleep."

"Ok" she answered she found it very easy to go to sleep in Ash's arms it was ten times warmer comfortable and more secure then her bed, like here in this man's arms nothing could go wrong.

She awoke and when she saw what she awoke to she gasped.

She was lying on a small hill overlooking a lake where you could see every star reflect off the water.

"Do you know where we are?" Ash asked.

"Yes, this is where I fished you out of the lake; this is where we first met." She answered Ash then put his hand on hers and they shared a kiss.

"I love you." They both said as they rest their heads on each others, fell over, and eventually fell asleep."


	3. Finally Home

**Hey I'm sorry for such a long wait but I postponed this chapter for the beginning of another story but anyway I really like the way this story is going and am glad that you guys enjoy it **

**PLEASE REVIEW I ONLY HAVE 1 (as of 6:49pm July 13****th**** REVIEW) I NEED MORE **

Chapter 3: Finally Home

Here we find our three heroes on their journey to pallet well getting to it, Ash and Misty have fallen asleep next to the lake where they first met.

SPLASH

"AAhhh." Ash screamed as a bucket of ice cold water was plopped on him in his sleep

"What the hell is your problem?" Ash yelled at Brock who was now holding an empty bucket

"My problem is that I had to come find you guys to get going."Brock explained

"You could have just woke us up, normally why'd you have to dump water on us." He said as he looked at his dry girlfriend who was just starting to stir awake.

"Why'd you only splash me?" he yelled even angrier at his friend

"Because Misty has the mallet and she doesn't hit you with it anymore so that just leaves me as the main target." Brock explained

BLAAAAAM

Brock lay on the ground with a huge knot on his head after Misty laid down her mallet

"Your right Brock I do only use the mallet on you anymore." Misty said finally awake

"Good morning." She said to Ash as she walked over and kissed him

"Last night was almost perfect." She said holding both his hands

"Almost, what wasn't perfect about it?" he asked as he held her hands

"That it ended." Misty answered

Ash replied to this by embracing her lips with his

"Well they'll be many more like it. I promise." He said as he disconnected

"Now let's get dressed so we can get out of here."

They came back out of their pajamas and in their normal clothes to find Brock still knocked out on the ground

"Wow you really hit him hard didn't you?" Ash said "I'll wake him up." He said as he reached for the bucket Brock brought and then filling it up in the lake

SPLASH

Brock got up coughing

"Hey Ash that does suck, but thanks for waking me we've gotta go." Brock said as he got up trying to dry himself off.

The trio was walking back to pallet when Brock interrupted the silence with

"So how are you guys gonna tell Ash's mom that your moving in together?"

The couple almost fell over at this

"I don't know, just tell her I guess." Ash said

"Oh Yeah that'll work. Hey mom this girl I've been fucking for a few days is gonna move in with me is that cool?" Misty said in a mock Ash voice

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW." Whined Brock hearing the comment come out of Misty's mouth

But Misty ignored it to concentrated on Ash and her conversation

"I mean Ash I do love you but do you think were moving too fast, I mean we did only start our relationship a few days ago." Misty asked unsure

"Not at all, we may have only officially started our relationship a few days ago but we've felt this way for what, the better part of ten years I don't want to waste any more time away from you, plus my mom thought we'd end up together anyway so she'd be happy for us, and in the one in one billionth chance she doesn't approve I'm an adult I can make my own decisions and my adult decision is for you to move in with me so we can spend every second together." Ash reassured his girlfriend.

"Oh Ash." She said with teary eyes

She started leaning in to kiss him when Brock interrupted them

"Hey guys where here." Brock said as they walked pass the sign that said welcome to Pallet but with an addition to the sign _Home of Pokémon Master Ash Ketchum _

"Now that's cool." Ash bragged

"Oh come on." Misty said dragging him from the sign and up to Ashes home

"Knock." "Knock" "Knock"

Nobody answered

"Hello?" Ash yelled into his front door but being that it still was his home until the gym was finished (it has living quarters in the basement.) he just opened it and walked in to find a empty and dark house until

"WELCOME HOME." Everybody yelled as the lights turned on to reveal

Professor Oak

Ash's mother Delia

Tracey

Gary

Mr. Mime

And-

"PIKA-CHU." The electric mouse yelled as it jumped onto Ashes shoulder and ran around his head

"Ha Ha Ha. I missed you to buddy." Ash said as Pikachu started to ramble of in his Pika language

"Pika pi pi pika pi pika pi pi Pikachu-" Pikachu froze as he looked from Ash to Misty and then back to Ash

"Pikachu." He said smugly shaking his head

"Ok now that's just weird." Ash said astonished that even Pikachu could tell.

Ash walked around getting congrats from everyone for his new master status and the fact that he now had his own gym.

Then Ash walked up to his mother and gave her a huge hug he had hardly seen her since he left eight years ago along with Misty his mother was one of the people Ash had missed the most.

"How can you possibly be that little boy that left here Eight years ago? She asked as she looked up at her son UP she had never done that before but he had now outgrown her

"I am so glad I'm home mom." Ash said

"Here to take care of me now." Delia joked still hugging her son

"It amazes me." Delia said

"What?"Ash asked

"That you look just like your father now."Delia said hugging her son

"Hello Delia." Misty said as she walked over and stood next to Ash

"Hello Misty it's so good to see you again, I thought you were touring with the sensational sisters."Delia asked

"No I got sick of that two weeks in not to mention two years so when Ash showed up he gave me the perfect excuse to leave." Misty replied

"What was that?" Delia asked

They didn't reply they only looked at each other and slid their hands together as Delia looked back and forth between the two.

Ash counted down in his head as he had averaged the time people somehow magically 'knew'.

3, 2, 1,

"Oh my goodness that's so great!" Delia cheered hugging the both of them

"I knew my lil' pumpkin would find love someday I just knew it! And I always knew it would be with you." Delia said to Misty so happy for her son

"The way you two would argue when you where little showed you two truly cared about each other." Delia cheered

"Are you two going to move in together, I really hope you do, it'd be great having you around to take care of my son when I can't and make sure he's changing his underwear every day."

Delia rambled as she embarrassed her son 

"I guess that gives us the answer if she would care if we moved in together." Ash said looking at his girlfriend

They both concluded the conversation with Ash's mom and celebrated for the next few hours but eventually people had to get back to work

"Goodbye everybody." Ash said as he kept the door open for people to leave as the trio and Ash's mother stayed in the house.

Delia looked at the clock

6:33 pm

The party lasted longer than she thought

"Hey guys it's a little after six would you like me to make some food." Delia offered

"Sure." they all agreed

Ash then took Misty's hand and led her up the stairs

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To my old room I haven't seen it in years." Ash answered

Ash moved to the door and opened it

Other than some dust and his mother had anticipated his growth so she replaced his old bed it looked like Ash had just left it to leave to become a Pokémon master he had stopped at his house on his journey though so there where additions a couple of his newer hats on hooks in the wall he had always preferred his original hat though the one his father got for him when he was so small he could sit in the hat. A photo booth picture of him and Misty when they were both about thirteen

"I can't believe that was so long ago." Misty said picking up the goofy photo

She and Ash where making funny faces at the camera while she was wearing Ash's hat

She took the photo and laid down on the bed next to Ash

"Yeah that was a while ago, it was fun I have to thank you Misty I don't think I would've gotten half as far as I did without your help." Ash said

"You're welcome Ash." Misty said as Ash pinched her arm

"Ouch, what was that for?" Misty said annoyed

"You're not supposed to go you're welcome Ash. You're supposed to go No Ash you didn't need my help you're the smartest bravest sexiest Pokémon Master ever." Ash said in a mock Misty voice.

"Yeah right back then you wouldn't have made it passed viridian forest without my help sending bugs to fight birds Mr. Pokémon Master-Aaaahhhh" Ash cut her off by tickling her sides

"AAAAASH stop, ha ha ha, stop, stop it, stop it." She said in between laughs

Ash stopped when he heard a knock on his door.

"Knock, Knock."

"Come in." Ash replied sitting up

It was Ash's mother

"Misty you have a phone call." Delia said

Misty got up left the room and went towards the video phone.

She picked up the phone and received the call

A picture of her sister violet appeared

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING." Violet yelled

"WHY DO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST LEAVE WHEN WE WERE AT THE TOP OF OUR GAME."

"WE WERE DOING GREAT BUT YOU AND YOUR SELFISH REASONS JUST HAD TO GET UP AND RUIN IT, WELL YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR LEAVING. Violet continued to shout

"Stop with your shouting how in the hell did you even know where I was." Misty angrily asked

"Well We Saw You Leave With Your Boyfriend A Few Days Ago So That Gave Us A Pretty Good Idea." She continued to yell not knowing Ash was now_ Actually _Misty's boyfriend

"I MEAN WHAT COULD HE POSSIBLY HAVE SAID OR DONE TO MAKE YOU WANT TO LEAVE YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR CAREER!" Violet yelled getting louder

"HE CONFESSED HIS LOVE FOR ME!" Misty yelled back shocking her sister

"HE AND I HAVE LOVED EACH OTHER PROBABLY SINCE THE DAY WE MET AND I WASN'T GOING TO LET YOUR STUPID SHOW GET IN THE WAY OF THAT ANYMORE!" Misty yelled back

Only to be met with silence and then

"." Said all three of the sensational sisters who had now all appeared on screen

"It's just like those romance stories where the girl leaves her life to be with the man she loves." Said Daisy

"Yeah we didn't know we were getting in the way of true love." Said Lily

"We're sorry Misty you go be with Ash we'll do the show without you." Said Violet

"Bye". All three of the sisters said before hanging up leaving a confused Misty but her sisters were more airheaded than balloons so she brushed it off

"I'm sorry about that Delia." She apologized to the woman

"It's ok Misty I understand, could you go tell Ash dinner is ready." Delia asked

"Ok." Misty answered as she walked to Ash's room.

She opened the door to see Ash sitting on the bed

"Due to the yelling I'm going to guess that was your sisters on the phone." Ash said

"Yeah, your mother said dinner was ready." Misty said

They both got up to go to the kitchen

After dinner Ash and Misty returned to Ash's bedroom

"Misty do you want to watch a movie?" Ash asked

"Sure what do you want to watch, NOTHING SCARY." Misty said seriously with a look that said if you show me a scary movie I will hit you with my mallet

"How about Aliens?" Ash asked

"That sounds scary." Misty said back

"No its not scary, but Alien That's Terrifying." Ash said putting in the DVD

But about an hour into it they had no idea what part of the movie they were in because they were looking in each other's eyes again until Ash stopped the movie completely and started to make out with his girlfriend then she rolled on top of him

Ash's door then opened slightly "Hey Ash have you seen my-" Delia was cut off by there make out session and she slowly closed the door.

"So much like his father." Delia said as she returned to her room.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Moving

**HEY fans I'm going to be trying to post more and more chapters about this pairing and I love this story as I hope you do I hope you fellow nerds enjoy me including Aliens that idea actually came to me in another fanfiction where the author had them watch Titanic and I was like NO nerds get their nerd on to REAL James Cameron films, LIKE ALIENS just had to nerd out there for a second anyway I don't have a real idea for this chapter so it might be shit because it's more of a write it as I go thing but a crappy chapter is better than no chapter I guess so HERE WE GO **

Chapter 4: Moving

Ash awoke to the face of his beautiful girlfriend still gently sleeping; she was in her panties and Ash's t-shirt being that hers the night before was thrown across the room.

Ash wished he could stay there all day but he knew that would raise suspicion from his mother.

And he was hungry

"grrrr." His stomach growled as he got out of bed and put his close on, and to be nice gathered together Misty's clothes after this Misty finally started to stir awake

"Hey beautiful." Ash said before kissing his girlfriend

"Good morning Ash." She said in return as she saw her new clothes sitting next to the bed

"What a gentleman." She said mockingly

"Hey if it wasn't for the fact that I can smell breakfast I wouldn't have helped at all." Ash replied as Misty playfully punched him in the arm

"Well Ash you better go I gotta get dressed." Misty said

"I know." Ash said smugly, not moving

"Ok then." Misty said blushing as she undressed and then dressed herself

They walked out ten minutes later to find Brock and Pikachu waiting on the couch.

"Hey guys, good morning, Pikachu." Brock said as Pikachu added and then jumped on Ash's shoulder.

Ash and Misty walked into the kitchen to see French toast, bacon and eggs cooking

Ash was drooling at just the smell

"I haven't had a home cooked breakfast in years." Ash said taking a seat

"That's why I made your favorite." Delia responded as Ash and Misty took a seat as plates of food were set in front of them.

The four of them sat and ate (Brock did eventually walk in to eat.) their breakfast and then the trio left Ash's house

"So what are we going to do today guys?" Brock asked the couple "well I'm going to get my Pokémon because I'm done with this walking crap." Ash answered

"Then we need to go back to Cerulean to collect my things if I'm going to move in with Ash, then we'll go back to Ash's and wait two more weeks and then there'll be the grand opening and then we'll go on living our lives." Misty explained

"Sounds like a plan." Ash replied

"Yeah and then before you guys know it you'll be married, Misty will be pregnant, and you'll have little Ash and Misty's running around trying to become Pokémon masters." Brock said in a mock voice

"I don't know." Misty said

"Nothing's impossible." Ash said gripping her hand tighter

"Ughhh that was not the reaction I was expecting." Brock said awkwardly as they approached Professor Oaks Lab

"Ash hello." Oak said as the trio walked in.

"What's up professor." Ash said walking in shaking his hand

"Not much, also congratulations on becoming a master I knew you could do it, also your mother told me about you and Misty I'm so happy for the both of you."

"Uuuuuugh." Brock complained

"Listen Brock I'm sick of your complaining just because you can't get a girlfriend doesn't mean you can complain about other people's relationships." Misty yelled at her friend

"So Ash what can I do for you?" Oak asked

"Well I could use my Pokémon." Ash answered

"Which ones?" Oak asked

"Hmmm, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Lapras, and snorlax should do it." Ash answered

"Well here you go." Oak said as he gave Ash his Pokémon.

"Well lets go guys." Ash said to his friends

"Actually Ash I'm gonna stay here and help out Oak and Tracey with the Pokémon im beginning to feel like a third wheel around here." Brock said

"Ok, See you Brock, Ash said as he summoned his Charizard."

"Chaaaaaaaaaaaaaar." The dragon roared

"Hey, Charizrd what's up." Ash said happy to see his Pokémon

"You think you can fly me and Misty to Cerulean? the Pokémon master asked as Charizard answered by simply lowering his back so they could get on

"Thanks buddy." he said as he took his girlfriends hand and helped her up and Pikachu leaped on his back as he took off and flew to Cerulean

They landed in front of the Cerulean gym "Well let's go in and get the important stuff, well send the moving company to get the rest of the stuff." Misty said as she walked in to her home

They had put some volunteers in charge of running the gym so Misty and Ash went back to Misty's quarters to collect her things and Pikachu and Ash's other Pokémon ran to the back to play.

They were putting things in boxes when Misty opened a drawer to find a thick red leather colored book, it was her diary. She had completely forgotten about it, it had kept her sane through touring having something to lay your feelings down through her travels helped her a lot. She looked back at Ash who was now packing things for the moving truck which they had ordered and would move all there boxes to Ash's new home and gym.

She grabbed a pen and opened the book her diary towards the end started to sound like a broken record because all she did day after day was put on a fake smile and miss her friend she can't believe that was only a week ago. She opened it to a fresh page and started

Dear Diary

I haven't written anything in here for a few days because the most amazing thing happened

Ash and I confessed our feelings for each other, and now I'm more happy than I've ever been I've quit the sensational sisters and am going to move in with him, I'm so happy how things turned out everyone seems so happy for us even my airheaded sisters were ok with it, although I now realize why, for years everybody knew we loved each other except our selves, so maybe that's why everybody started to notice immediately, but whatever I think this is going to be my last entry for a long while I need to stop dwelling on my past and move on with my future and if my future involves getting married and having kids, I don't know but I know if it's with Ash by my side I couldn't be happier.

Misty turned around to see Ash reading over her shoulder she was going to say some sarcastic remark but she couldn't because Ash immediately connected his lips with hers and the embraced in the most passionate kiss they ever had as Ash moved them towards the bed and they started to immediately remove each other's clothes.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Grand Opening

Chapter 5: The Grand Opening

The next two weeks moved by quickly Brock kept trying to annoy Ash and Misty's relationship, and they got all of their stuff moved in to Ash's living quarters in the bottom of the gym and today was the grand opening so all of their friends would be there.

"Oh my goodness Ash." Misty said excitedly as she got up cheerily

"Todays the day the day your gym opens, the day you achieve your goal, today your Pokémon journey will be complete aren't you excited." She said looking to her boyfriend seeing him covering his mouth with his hand his face green.

"I know I should be but now I just feel sick to my stomach." Ash said woozily

"Oh come on don't be nervous you've saved the world what's to be nervous about." Misty said hugging him from behind

"I don't know it's just that, so many obstacles have been thrown in my way, in our way it's just hard to believe we've come this far." Ash said

"I know but we've fought through them together." Misty said in return then kissing him

"Now get up you've got a long day ahead of you." She said starting to get dressed

Ash and Misty walked out of Ash's room together to find everybody in the living room waiting for them.

Delia

Oak

Brock

Dawn and May

Gary

And Lance

And then Misty joined the group leaving Ash

"Congratulations Ash." They all said in unison

"Thanks everybody." Ash returned

"Well what are we waiting for, we've got press here and were ready to open your gym we don't have all the time in the world you know." Lance yelled jokingly, happy for his successor.

"Yeah let's go." he said as he walked outside to see a crowd in front of his gym.

He walked in front of the doors to see a podium and a microphone so he began to talk

"Hello everybody as you know I'm Ash Ketchum, I have worked every day since I was ten years old to get to the point where I am today, I am your new Pokémon master and will defend that title here at this gym at all costs, but before that gym is opened I would like to thank everybody who believed in me, and helped me along the way and thank everybody who didn't so I could prove them wrong, so lets open this gym Lance." He said to the dragon trainer as he went up tore down the ribbon in front of the gym as Lance said

"In the name of the elite four and the indigo league I hereby recognize this gym as the official Master Gym of the indigo league." he said shaking Ash's hand

Thirty minutes later everyone was in the backyard Ash's new home and work celebrating the only way Ash knew how with a Barbeque Brock was working by himself on the massive grill

He was walking with his girlfriend eating talking having a great time when

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it Double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation to denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jesse."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

Everybody looked at the giant Meowth zeppelin that was flying in the air.

"Hey team rocket was your plan just to come in and steal Pokémon at a gathering that literally the top five greatest Pokémon trainers IN THE WORLD and their friends are attending?" Misty mockingly asked as multiple Gyrados, Dragonite, Charizard, Blastoise, Pikachu and many more suddenly spawned from their trainers

Jesse immediately rambled into the microphone looking down at all the angry Pokémon and trainers

"uuuhhhh no no we are here to uuuuhhh here to congratulate you twerps." She said nervously

"And we know it would be useless to try and steal from a Pokémon master now so we'll just leave you guys alone." She added

"Well thanks team rocket that really means a lot." Ash said fakely as team rocket exhaled

"So since you aren't after Pikachu anymore we should show you why." Ash added

"Huh" Team rocket said

"EVERYBODY ATTACK" Ash yelled as many attacks destroyed team rockets aircraft and sent them flying away

The rest of the celebration went fine and everyone was leaving

"Well goodbye guys." Brock said with his stuff packed

"Man Brock I just realized that with you gone and me out of my mom's house I'll have to rely on Misty's food." Ash said mocking his girlfriend

"Yeah brock and now that you'll be leaving I'll have to go back to hitting Ash with my mallet." She returned

"Hey, Hey it's your first day living in your own house don't start domestic violence just yet misty." Brock said

"Ash I've gotta say you've come a long way, you're Pokémon journey is over but the journey of your life has just begun, I'll see you guys." he said leaving

Ash's mother walked up to him teary eyed, "well you're an adult now out of my house on your own, well not completely alone, but oh I'm so proud of you." she said hugging him.

"Mom you don't have to be sad I'm right down the street plus I've got Misty to take care of me." He said looking at his girlfriend standing next to him

"I know I shouldn't be upset but just knowing that the house you grew up in isn't what you call home anymore it'll get taking used to." She said walking out of her son's home

"Hey you two aren't alone yet." A voice said as Ash turned around to see May carrying an almost asleep Dawn in her arms

"You said we could stay the night, and Dawn isn't gonna be able to walk to our room tonight let alone to johhto." May said

"We'll I am countin down the minutes." Misty said jokingly

"Shall we go to bed as well?" Ash said in a mock accent

"The first night in our new home I can't wait." Misty said as they walked hand in hand to their room as the started to go through the nightly ritual of kissing and clothing removal until Ash was only in his boxers and Misty only in her shirt and panties until-

"Aaaaaaaahhhh" Dawn moaned from across the house across the house no doubt the result of the other couples nightly ritual.

Then Ash tore off Mistys panties and without warning dove his face into Misty's sex.

And got Misty to moan even louder across the house

UUUUUUUUHhhhhh she moaned at her boyfriend surprise move

He then completely stopped and waited…

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" came Dawns increasingly loud moan

It was on

Ash dove right back into Misty and began to furiously lick her clit

Misty knew what Ash was doing and trying to silence her noise but just couldn't

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH MY GOD YOU EGO MANIAC." She yelled/moaned at her boyfriend's antics

She than gasped as Ash completely stopped and waited until…

they heard Dawns resistant moans again

"Aaah Aaaaaaaaah Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

Apparently she didn't want to partake in feeding the egos of Ash and May either

But it was futile

Each couple moaned the harder they fucked, and the harder they fucked the more they moaned, causing the other person to get there partner to want to moan louder

They knew how competitive both May and Ash where so both Dawn and May knew that this ridiculous competition wouldn't end soon

Ash heard Dawns moans now almost screams so what he did next was rather creative

He bent Misty over his bed, she now not even caring about this competition as they heard Dawns moans in the background as Ash motioned for Misty to spread her cheeks as he shoved two curved fingers into her opening and one into her second hole as he then basically devoured her pussy and was met with constant screams and moans for him not to stop

May must have come up with something equally as creative because the same moans were heard from Dawn across the house

It was now not a competition over who was the loudest but who could hold out the longest but it was a tie as two final yells where heard across the house and Misty unleashed across his face

"oh come on Mist you couldn't have held out for a little longer we almost one." Ash complained wiping his face of Mistys juices

Misty then squeezed his cheeks so he couldn't talk "Shut Up you little perv." She said as she reached for a box under the bed

"Misty what is th-" Ash was cut off as Misty forcibly shoved her panties in his mouth "It's time for yours." She said angrily and lustfully as she pulled out of the box, a pink vibrator turned it on high then before Ash could wriggle out of bed she flipped him over and shoved it where no man wants something shoved then in the same motion flipped him on his back and began to very roughly jerk him off.

You could hear muffled grunts of both pain and pleasure also across the house hear the smacks of a belt meet bare skin and then begs of mercy from May

"Dawn no I'm so sorry I lost control of myself I'll never do it again

SMACK

"OWW." Cried may

Even though the pain was all in good fun he knew it was going to be a long night as he released onto Mistys hand but then realized she wasn't stopping

End of Chapter 5


End file.
